Deoxys Unleashed!
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: A battle between an unknown Space Pokémon and Rayquaza... The death of a trainer's loved ones... All of these events lead to the beginning of a powerful creature being sent to the Universe of Bleach...DEOXYS! Some events take place from various scenarios Inspired by ORAS! R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Antex here! Lately I've been having huge loads of Writer's Block lately. So, I've recently been gathering my thoughts and would ya believe it? A new idea for a story! This is gonna be a Bleach/Pokémon crossover! But not unlike any crossover! Oh no. This is something ENTIRELY unique! Brace yourself! It's gonna be a wild ride! Ideas c****ame fro****m Ultimate Spiderman comics, Pokémon ORAS, and many, many others!**

**Disclaimer:** **_I own nothing except this story, my own ideas, and of course, my OC!_**

* * *

><p><strong>~Prologue~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello. My name is...no- was Damian Wood. But that ship has long since sailed. I go by Deoxys now. But right now, you're wondering: <em>'what is this whacko talking about?'<em> Well, lemme start at the beginning...

_~Hoenn Region~_

_-Mossdeep City-_

It was a typical day at home in lovely Mossdeep City. I woke up and prepared to start off the day. I was your average teenager. Purple hair (believe it), Caucasian skin tone, blue eyes, and an average build (not too big or too small). I did my morning routine, showered, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. My clothing consisted of a blue tank-top, red chaps pants, green fingerless gloves, athletic leather boots, a black jacket, and my signature Stetson hat that was gifted to me by my parents (sadly, they're deceased).

That's right. I live all alone. Well, not really. I still have my Pokémon with me. Oh? What're Pokémon you ask? Why, they're AMAZING! Magnificent creatures beyond our imagination. They possess unlimited potential, amazing strength, and unknown things we've yet to discover. That's why there are people known as the Pokémon Professors. They study practically all about Pokémon and their abilities. But enough rambling.

You're probably wondering what my Pokémon are? I'm glad you asked! I've at least three Pokémon total (not counting myself). One of them is a Beautifly. Beautifly is a butterfly-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has a long and curled black proboscis, large blue eyes, and black antennae that extend out of its head. It has a gray face, underside, and four stubby limbs. Its wings are black with large, yellow markings, and other red and blue markings. The rim of the wings has a line of yellow on the edge, and the lower pair of wings has a long, round-tipped extension. The female's wings have smaller red spots than the male. As you might've guessed, mine is female. She's a kind and lovely little bundle of joy. However, she can also be quite devastating to her foes! She was the second Pokémon I captured it in Petalburg Forest while I was on a school trip.

My second Pokémon is Seviper. A male at that. Seviper is a serpentine Pokémon that is usually depicted scrunched up like an accordion. It is mostly black, but has several markings on its body. It has yellow hexagon markings that run from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touches the ground, and various purple scar-like marks. It has elongated red fangs that protrude from its upper jaw and fierce red eyes. Its tail is partially red and has a blade-like shape. Seviper sharpens its tail on rocks, and can use it for its former signature move, Poison Tail. This one, don't get me started! When I first found him, I got in his way with a feud of his friends and Zangoose; they're arch-nemesis. When Seviper got pummeled and his friends left him for dead after beating the Zangoose (apparently, he was their leader, and to show weakness like that, is to be banished), I healed him up and took care of him. He was extremely hostile and took me 2-3 months to tame him. Now, he's just an arrogant and battle-hungry snake (don't look at me like that Seviper, you know it's true!).

Lastly, is my female Ninetails. This fox-like, quadruped Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has nine, long tails, each of which is tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. Ninetales has gleaming red eyes that are said to give it the ability to control minds. Its ears are pointed, and it has long, slender legs with three-toed paws. She was one of the very first Pokémon I ever was given. She was once a egg, then a baby Vulpix. She then finally evolved into Ninetails when in her teenage years with a Fire Stone.

Regardless how I met them, I love them with all my heart. Now then, where was I? Oh yeah. Now then, as I walked out of the house with a small smile, I started my day training.

* * *

><p><em>~Later~<em>

* * *

><p>"Alright Ninetails! Flamethrower that Breloom!" I commanded my starter. Ninetails quickly obeyed and unleashed a beam of pure hot fire at our opponent's Pokémon: Breloom.<p>

The Breloom took the powerful attack, yet couldn't stand it's intense heat. I knew it was time to wrap this up before my opponent could make a move. I then commanded, "Now! Use Flame Charge!"

Eager to finish the fight, Ninetails nodded and rushed at Breloom whilst covered in a ball of fire. The Breloom couldn't take anymore and fainted.

"Drat! I lost!" My opponent, Ace Trainer Sandy said. "Ah well. Good battle kid. Here's your winnings!" She then handed me a few $100 bills with a small smile on her face. "Hope we get to battle again!"

I nodded and left her back to her own devices with a small, quick wave.

After leaving the area, I set up a area where my Pokémon and I could have a small picnic. I unraveled a sheet, took out some food, poured out some water, and set it all up. After that, I smiled in satisfactory and threw the Pokéballs containing my Pokémon in the air.

"Come on out guys!" I said.

Each Pokémon came out with their respective cries. Of course, Seviper instantly noticed his "rival" Ninetails and started to taunt her into battling him and "settle things". Yep. That's right. My Ninetails and Seviper are the "unofficial rivals" of each other. This is only because my Ninetails would easily kick the crud outta Seviper whenever they trained. Since then, my Seviper has sworn to beat her one day, so he can be even stronger than her.

We all then sat down and ate our meal. It was quite enjoyable I must admit. I then was about to return my Pokémon to their Pokéballs, when IT happened. The accident that would change my life AND my death.

Ninetails suddenly had her ears perked and I knew that that was a sign of trouble or unease with her. "What is it girl?" I asked her quietly.

She continued looking around and then suddenly tackled me! I realized that she did it because suddenly, a huge meteorite fell down where I was a moment ago! How'd I not see that?! Ninetails then sent out a call at the sky. I looked up and there I saw some sort of serpent-like Pokémon fighting some sort of alien Pokémon? What the hell was going on here? Before I could ponder my thoughts anymore, Ninetails called out to me again. I looked at her and what I saw scared me. Another meteorite fell down and was heading her way! I jumped at her and shielded her. My other Pokéballs rattled and Seviper along with Beautifly popped out sending their attacks out. One was a Sludge Bomb, and the other was a Bug Buzz. It didn't slow down the meteorite one bit. I knew it. This is the end of my life...and then I knew no more.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Over here! There's a survivor!"<p>

"That kid! I know him!"

"Whaddaya mean Sandy?"

"Never mind that! Let's get him to the hospital ASAP!"

* * *

><p>...Beep...beep...beep...<p>

I awoke to the sound of a monitor beeping. I slowly opened my eyes to avoid the bright light to blind me. Once I was fully awake, I saw I was in a hospital room in a hospital bed. What happened? I couldn't remember what transpired that brought me here. Wait. I remember slightly. A...meteorite? Unknown Pokémon? Then...darkness. But wait! There were others with me! My Pokémon! Where were they?! I began to struggle when a nurse came in my room with a shocked expression.

"Doctor!" She shouted. "The patient is awake!"

A man in his late forties, a small goatee, and greying hair came in. He saw me squirming and put a small sedative in my arm to help me relax. After that, I was slightly more calm.

"Easy now young one. You were badly injured. You had multiple cuts, bruises, and gashes all over. We had to stitch you up quite a bit. You're quite lucky to be alive with what happened and all." He said. "Now then, please tell me if you remember what happened so I can make sure you didn't get any brain damage."

I slowly recalled what happened and explained. By the time I finished, I asked my most important question. "Doctor, where are my Pokémon?"

The doctor and nurse both shared a sad glance and I knew that it couldn't possibly be true. Still, my fears were confirmed when he replied, "They...didn't make it."

I was shocked silent. This couldn't be happening! First my loved ones, my parents, and now my Pokémon?! I wanted to scream. Scream with all my anger and despair at being alone. Instead though, I passed out.

Days later, I was released from the hospital. They didn't charge me anything. They knew I must've been hurting badly. After leaving, I couldn't get it out of my head that my Pokémon were...dead. I couldn't help it. Then and there, I wanted to die. Just to see them again. I then shouted my grief.

"WHY?! Why must this damn world be so cruel to take everything from me?!" I then broke down and sobbed.

"So...you believe this world to be cruel?" Someone said.

I looked over my shoulder and saw a man in a black business suit. He also wore a bow tie, a fedora, and white gloves.

"Yeah." I replied. "First my loved ones died, and now my Pokémon too. I just want to die."

The man gave me a look of pity. "I see. What if I told you I've something in mind?"

My interest was immediately piqued. I stood up and looked the man in the eye. "What do you mean?" I asked wanting clarification.

"What I mean is this. What if we use your Pokémon's DNA to bring them back via cloning?"

I opened my eyes in shock. "You can do that? But isn't cloning illegal?"

"True that it may be illegal, but for you, would it really matter? You want your Pokémon back right? You'd probably go to any length to bring them back. Or die trying." He stated matter-of-factly.

I thought about it for a moment with a finger on my chin. It's true that cloning is illegal, but still, if it means being back with my Pokémon family again...

"I'll do it." I said. "But first, I wish to know your name stranger."

The man smiled and said, "You may call me Giovanni."

* * *

><p>~Months Later~<p>

* * *

><p>It has been a long while since I've been working for Giovanni and his group known as Team Rocket. I was merely a scientist though. Not a soldier. After Giovanni taught me many things about genetics and other science-y stuff, I immediately set out to work.<p>

One day, after completing phase one (by using some of my Pokémon's fur, skin, wing, etc.), I was ready to begin phase two. I injected a needle filled with some strange orange liquid into the tubes and saw the serum do its work. According to Giovanni, this serum was acquired through top secret means.

"How goes the process of your Pokémon's revival Mr. Wood?" Giovanni said while approaching me.

"Phase two is nearly complete Giovanni. After a few hours or days, they should be fully revived. I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." I said smiling in gratitude.

"No thanks is necessary my dear boy." He said. "Let me know when they're ready. I wish to know the fruits of our labor!" He then left with his hands behind his back.

I nodded and continued to work. After about a couple more hours, I began to read for a bit. The book I read: Pokémon Wars, always interested me. It was a fictional book about a warrior with his ever-faithful Pokémon by his side, striving to change the tides of a war. After a few more hours of reading, a beeping occurred. Could it be?! Could the revival process have been completed? I immediately ran over to the Cloning Room and what I saw amazed me. There they were. My beloved Pokémon. Alive! I pressed the Release Button on the Cloning Capsules and immediately, my revived Pokémon fell into my arms. I checked for a pulse, and thank Arceus it was there!

I began to shed tears of joy. This was an extraordinary day! I immediately phoned for Giovanni to come over quickly. Said man then came in and was seemingly amazed as I was.

"It worked then?!" He said with barely contained glee. I merely nodded. Giovanni nodded back and then said, "Well done my boy. We've finally done the impossible. Create life! Imagine the possibilities! Now the true plan can commence!" He finished.

I was confused. What did he mean by "true plans"? Before I realized it, many of Giovanni's soldiers known as Rocket Grunts arrived and aimed their guns at me!

"But..why Giovanni?" I whispered with nervousness, hugging my Pokémon to me tight.

"Hmph. Foolish boy. You were only a means to an end. Did you think I stumbled across you by chance? No. That's far from it. You see, I did research on you Damian. Your parents were highly renowned scientists back in their day. I knew that their son had the same gift for science in every fiber of his body. That's why I sought you out. To teach you and hopefully, you'd prove that my cloning would be successful. Allow me to let you in on a secret. Years ago, we attempted to clone the Legendary Pokémon Mew. It was successful, but to a certain extent. The clone had a free will and escaped after learning I was to use it like the tool it was supposed to be. It even tried to wipe my memories. But I relearned of its creation on my computer's hard drives. The only thing that was needed was a more successful clone with no free will. Not only that, I needed a capable scientist to help me. And that was you." Giovanni explained with a chiding smile on his face.

"Then tell me, what was in that syringe?" I asked of him with a glare.

"Why should I boy?" He snapped.

"You've got guns aimed at me and my Pokémon have yet to awaken. I'll probably be dead soon anyway. So what's the harm?" I asked while secretly biding time so my Pokémon might awaken.

"Hmm...very well. That syringe was found in Hoenn during the time when Rayquaza battled the Pokémon from outer space. You remember that event don't you?"

I nodded. It was the same fateful day my Pokémon died!

"Well," he continued. "That liquid, is actually the DNA from said space Pokémon! We call it Zero X-5. A very powerful chemical compound that can use the Space Pokémon's DNA to reform entire Pokémon bodies!"

I simply shook my head in disbelief and a flabbergasted expression. "You're mad!" I shouted.

"Maybe so. But madness has its uses boy." Giovani said smirking. He then became serious. "But I think you've learned enough. Kill the boy!" He commanded his Rocket Grunts. That's when all hell broke loose! Before they could fire, a Flamethrower burned each of the guns out of their hands! I turned around and saw my Pokémon fully awake!

"You won't use my Pokémon like this Giovanni. I WILL stop you!" I proclaimed.

"Just try it boy! Rhyperior! Smash them to bits!" He then sent out his strongest Pokémon to fight. I knew my Pokémon were all at a disadvantage. What with them being a Poison Type, Fire Type, and Bug Type respectively.

My Pokémon seemingly didn't care and attacked. It was a short battle due to Rhyperior's clear power and advantage. I lay defeated on the ground alongside my Pokémon. As Giovanni approached, the world seemingly froze. A voice then rang out.

_"Do you wish to survive human?"_ I looked up and saw Ninetails in front of me! What was happening? She would never speak to me like that if she COULD speak. As of reading my mind, the Faux Ninetails spoke again.

_"It's true this Ninetails wouldn't. But we are not truly your Pokémon." Seviper and Beautifly then appeared. "We have their memories and abilities yes, but we are not truly them. We are the Pokémon said to have come from space. We are...Deoxys!"_ It finished.

"But then why? Why'd you save me?" I asked with tears in my eyes once more.

_"Merely because we imprint on the first being we see and merge with them shortly after. It is the only way for us...and you to survive."_

"And if I accept your help?"

_"We will join with you. But be forewarned, you may no longer be who you are now. There WILL be repercussions to joining with us."_

"Seeing as I'm desperate, dying, and weak, I'll accept on the condition you help me wipe out that bastard Giovanni! That way I won't look at him and remember the sins I've committed."

_"Very well. We shall honor your request. Be prepared though, this will hurt. Are you ready human?"_

"My name was once Damian, but now, call me/us Deoxys!" I shout with determination and fury.

The creature seemingly smiled and that is when I felt the pain.

Giovanni soon came into focus and he stepped back; he was clearly afraid of me. As he should be! I flexed my powerful new body. It was amazing! I was no longer a mere mortal, but the Pokémon known as Deoxys!

"Rh-Rhyperior! Attack him!" Giovanni shouted. I wouldn't allow that. I used Psychic to lift up the bulky Pokémon and smash it to the ground. It fainted automatically.

Giovanni clenched his fists in anger and sent out another Pokémon called Golem. I was about to attack when I suddenly felt weakened. _'What is this?'_ I asked my other half. It replied, _'You're suffering from exhaustion. You must consume to survive. It is why that green serpent wanted us dead. Because we consume organic material to live. If we don't, we feed on our host. We told you there'd be repercussions.'_

_'You mean I have to eat...humans?!'_ I shouted in disgust.

_'Do it or don't. We'll merely feed off of you instead and you'll still remain weak at that.'_

I relented. _'Fine, but I'm feeling really grossed out here! I hope it doesn't taste bad...'_

_'Duly noted human.'_

I stretched out my tentacles and they expanded to absorb the unconscious Rocket Grunts. There were thankfully no bad tastes or screams. They merely dissolved into some sort of nutrition and enhanced my power.

I then turned to Giovanni who looked at me in horror and disgust.

I scoffed and said to him with telepathy, _"Don't be like that Giovanni. I wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you. You wanted power? Then this is it. Only, it's your undoing!" _I then shifted to Attack Forme and said, _"Psycho Boost!"_ The devastating attack destroyed almost the entire library and Golem lie there battered and bruised. I absorbed him and the fainted Rhyperior for sustenance. I then looked at Giovanni for the last time.

_"You're next human."_ I said with intimidation. He didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Unknown Amount Of Years Later~<span>_

* * *

><p>It has been many years. I've lost count on how long it's been. 20? 50? Maybe a 100? All I know is that I eventually set out into the world and fed only when needed (Pokémon only. No humans thank you). Unfortunately, my "feeding habits" caught the attention of Rayquaza and other Legendaries.<p>

When Rayquaza battled me and I defeated him with a combination of moves I learnt and Forme changes, it seemingly knew it was outmatched and brought in the cavalry when we met yet again. According to my "Other" as I call it, Rayquaza must've informed Arceus himself and said God of Pokémon sent Palkia, and Dialga, alongside Rayquaza to fight me. This time, I was defeated. Dialga then froze time and Arceus passed onto me Judgement (not the move thank goodness), and told Palkia to use Spacial Rend to send me to another dimension where I'd cause no harm.

So here I am. In some Arceus-Forsaken desert surrounded by these white creatures. But these creatures are of no consequence to me. They're only one thing: sustenance.

* * *

><p><strong>Booyeah! Good story so far or what? I thought so. But this is only the beginning! If you've a question to ask, I'll be sure to answer it next chapter in the review section! If I have one that is. I may just PM you. Lolz! R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone! I've got another new chapter up for Deoxys Unleashed! Hope you enjoy. Remember to R&R!**

**Disclaimer:** _**I don't own anything. Everything belongs to its original owner(s). I only own my own ideas such as my OCs and this story.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: Hueco Mundo<span>_

* * *

><p>In the harsh world of Hueco Mundo, where it's killed or be killed, eat or be eaten, dozens of Hollows (lost and corrupted souls whom have lost their heart and anyall emotion) were running away from something. Said creature was an alien-like bipedal "Hollow" that had tapering legs with a segmented, vertical, blue stripe on the upper portion. It's abdomen is black with vertical lines, while the majority of it's skin is reddish-orange. The arms are capable of taking different forms, usually a pair of tentacles coiled in a double helix. One tentacle is the primarily skin color, while the other is light blue. Alternately, it can form more humanoid arms with a red top and blue underside and a five-fingered hand. This forme has a blunt protrusion with a single blue stripe on either side of its head and stubby tail.

This "Hollow" was known throughout most of Hueco Mundo. It was known as Deoxys. The Devourer of all Hollows. Many have tried to defeat it and gain it's power for their own, but to little to no avail. Each time it is defeated, it would simply regenerate and rise again as good as new. After that, it would proceed to devour it's tired and exhausted prey. What was even crazier was that Deoxys wasn't even part of the Menos Grande class! No. It was considered to be a regular Hollow. If you could call one "normal" when it has Spiritual Power as high as a mid-level Adjuchas.

Seemingly tired of it's prey running, it suddenly became encased in a glowing sphere and changed forme! It was now currently what was dubbed it's Speed Forme. This Forme had a sleek black body with thin striation. The reddish-orange skin now covers only its head, hip joints, and the area around its crystal core. There is now only one tentacle on each side of its body, one red and one blue. The protrusions on its head now point upward and the back of its head now forms a long spike. There is a long, thick blue stripe running down the center of this longer protrusion. More blue stripes appear on either hip joint and on its legs.

Flexing and stretching out it's limbs, Deoxys used Extremespeed to instantly appear in front of at least a dozen lagging Hollows. Nervous and frightened, they could only wait as one by one, each of them were consumed.

_"Still...hunger..."_ Deoxys spoke. _"More...need...MORE!"_ It's Spiritual Pressure then was unleashed onto all nearby Hollows, paralyzing them with overwhelming power. Deoxys then changed back to it's Normal Forme and expanded its tentacles once more. It then continued devouring every last Hollow until nothing remained. Finally satisfied, it flew off to rest.

However, it did not notice that it was being watched from afar by a camera of sorts.

* * *

><p><em><span>Las Noches...<span>_

* * *

><p>In a huge white palace known as Las Noches, a man with a fox-like smile and slitted eyes grinned at at what he saw. Seeing such power and destruction always made him so jittery. He bet even Lord Aizen would like to know about this!<p>

"Heh heh..." The man laughed while smiling even wider. "This is seriously interestin'! I bet Lord Aizen would like to hear about this creature!" The man got up and immediately headed to a spacious throne room with a chair towering above the entire floor. It's as if it was made for God himself to sit upon...or more likely, someone who wishes to be a God.

That someone, was known as Sôsuke Aizen. A man that was well-known as the ruler of Las Noches and Grand Leader of the Arrancar Army. He wore a white robe with a pink sash around his waist, long slicked back brown hair, a single strand hanging over his face, and menacing eyes that seemed to exude power.

Said Lord of Las Noches smiled slightly and looked down to where his subordinate was no doubt waiting for a response. Finally, he said, "Why, Gin. What brings you here at an hour so late?" Aizen asked, his voice extremely soft and calm, yet somewhat frightening as it bounded off the walls.

The man, now known as Gin, unperturbed, smiled again and said, "Why, my dear Lord Aizen! Is it always such a bother when I drop by to say hi?" He teased his leader.

Aizen couldn't help but slightly chuckle at his partner's antics. It was one of the many reasons he kept Gin around. His loyalty and "quirks" were what made him a fine soldier. "Not entirely Gin." He relented. "But surely you've something else to say? You know as well as I do that I can see right through your ruses."

Gin frowned at that remark. "Aww! But Lord Aizen! It's what makes me me! Heh heh!" He paused at seeing Aizen giving him a look. "Alright, alright, I admit it. Ya got me. After recently gazing around Hueco Mundo with our new cameras," Aizen suppressed a small groan at this, but Gin continued, "-I believe I've found a unique specimen for your army!" He finished.

At the last sentence, Aizen grew intrigued. "A unique specimen you say Gin? Tell me more..."

* * *

><p><em><span>Back In Hueco Mundo's Desert...<span>_

* * *

><p>How long has it been since he's been here? Why was he sent to a desolate place such as this? These were the thoughts of the being known as DeoxysDamian Wood. Each and everyday, he'd have to go out and devour more and more of those..."Hollows" just to satisfy his Other's nourishment. Was this why Arceus sent Deoxys here? Because he was this dangerous? Because he wasn't one of said God of Pokémon's creations? Just an abomination of nature? Perhaps this was a form of penance? After all, in his former life, he attempted to create life with the DNA Pokémon's very essence. That was probably something considered taboo in Arceus' views. After all, the DNA Pokémon was MEANT to be killed by Rayquaza.

How did Deoxys know this? Simple. Once, there were many of it's kind on a faraway planet that travelled many worlds in deep space. They would then collide with said planet, take the form of anything that resembled said planet's creatures, and merge with an individual. This was how all Deoxys life forms lived.

Apparently though, when THIS Deoxys was born, it's DNA was incomplete/unstable. Henceforth, it's own kin banished Deoxys to a meteorite and crash onto the empty planet known as Mars. It didn't turn out well. Deoxys managed to take control of the meteorite and set its course to Earth. As Deoxys slowly approached the atmosphere of Pokétopia, it apparently sensed Arceus' power. Arceus attempted to communicate with it and Deoxys did the same. It was at that moment, Arceus found out about Deoxys' unstable DNA. If it were to land, it'd absorb/consume anything nearby to try and stabilize it's incomplete DNA. Eventually, killing everything. That is how Arceus sent a message to the Draconid Zinnia to summon Rayquaza and stop the meteorite.

Rayquaza was successfully summoned by Zinnia and an unknown hero. It then took the hero (who was also apparently the Pokémon Champion at that), to battle and destroy Deoxys. Using their Master Ball, the hero caught Deoxys and Rayquaza shot it into the sun, destroying it. Or so they thought.

Many pieces of Deoxys' meteorite prison managed to contain enough of it's very essence, which crashed into different places on Earth. The human known as Giovanni (someone that Damian still hated to this very day), found a meteorite full of it's slowly regenerating DNA. That is what started the chain of events that led to Deoxys merging with Damian. After that, you know the rest.

You all must be wondering though, what was Damian's view on this seemingly evil creature? The truth is, he did hate his "curse" at first, however, overtime, he was somewhat grateful that Deoxys became a part of him. One of the many reasons, granting him power to destroy that bastard Giovanni. Also, as Deoxys was attempted to recreate his lost Pokémon, Deoxys retained all the abilities, personalities, and powers of said Pokémon; making Damian feel a sort of kinship with it. Each time Damian dreamed, Deoxys would allow his host into a special realm known as the Realm of Sleep, and let him relive with his memory's fondest moments with his Pokémon. It wasn't real and most certainly wasn't like the real thing, but it was enough to keep Damian sane and happy.

Now that he's here in what those Hollows call Hueco Mundo, his Other has become a little...different...and predatory. Each time Damian would attempt to communicate with Deoxys, he'd be unintentionally pushed back. Damian concluded that Hueco Mundo's atmosphere, combined with the consumption of Hollows, had made Deoxys revert to a primal stage of sorts. He was luckily still in control, but when hunger overwhelmed him, his Other took control and tried to find sustenance to stabilize it's DNA, albeit temporarily.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Damian saw something that caught his interest. Two figures were seen walking toward what appeared to be a colony of what the Hollows called Vasto Lordes; a sort of higher evolution of Hollows. Supposedly the best. Although most were rare to come by these days. Reason being? Deoxys apparently had an avid taste for them. They were also able to stabilize Deoxys' DNA for a long time. At max, a month or more.

Damian could practically feel his Other drooling (metaphorically speaking) at the feel of completeness it'd feel once devouring a Vasto Lorde or two. Damian also couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. _'Hungry?'_ He asked Deoxys. It immediately replied, _'Yes...need sustenance...'_

_'Alright.'_ Damian thought to his Other. _'I'll let you enjoy ONE Vasto Lorde, but only one. And you'll let me have control understood? Last time you were in control, you left a near bottomless pit that led even deeper than the Menos Forest could ever comprehend!'_

Deoxys grumbled, _'Was...not...our fault. Hunger...made us...have mood swings...'_

Damian just grinned mentally at his "partner". Even though Deoxys was now somewhat of a beast, he still had some "humanity" left in him. It's what allowed Damian to finally gain full control of his Other. He had struck a deal to allow him to be in control as long as said Other was fed. And of course, his Other would most definitely let him know when it was hungry.

_'Hungry...'_ Speaking of which. _'Eat...now?'_

_'Fine.'_ Damian nodded mentally. _'Lets go.'_

* * *

><p><em><span>With The Colony...<span>_

* * *

><p>The Vasto Lordes in question were all busy sleeping at the current moment. Not one noticing the two Spiritual Energies slowly heading toward them. Before the two anonymous figures could act on their orders, one of them suddenly held the other back; sensing something. It was at that moment, a Hollow unlike any they'd ever seen sped past them.<p>

"Nnoitra, did you see that?" One asked the other.

"I sure as hell did Nelliel! Whatever it is, it's strong as shit. I want to fight it!" The assumed Nnoitra exclaimed. Without waiting for the other to comply, Nnoitra sped after what would most likely be a huge fight. Sighing, the other known as Nelliel calmly strode after her partner.

The Vasto Lordes immediately sprang up and saw the creature known as Deoxys heading their way along with some sort of other creature.

Many of the Vasto Lordes braced for impact, but one of them was too late as Deoxys immediately grabbed it and threw it into the wall. Before they could even blink, Deoxys sent out a multitude of tentacles from it's stomach area and they completely engulfed the Vasto Lorde. The tentacles then glowed for a moment before retracting and showed an unharmed Vasto Lorde. Or so it seemed. Shortly after, the Vasto Lorde immediately turned to dust!

Many of them were frightened and attempted to run away. Before encountering the other figure. "Get outta my way fuckers! That bastard is MINE! Now die!" Nnoitra then fired a Cero from his tongue and blasted most of them to oblivion. He sped towards Deoxys and swung at him, cutting off its head!

"What? Dead already? Hmph. Weak little shit that thing was!" Nnoitra turned around before he felt something pierce his Hierro! He looked down and saw a tentacle coming out of his chest. He then looked behind him and saw a headless Deoxys seemingly glaring at him.

_"You really shouldn't have done that."_ It eerily said. _"Normal Forme: Recover." _Deoxys then absorbed all nearby Reiatsu and using it's power over it's DNA, reformed it's genetic structure to regrow it's head! It spoke once more. _"Damn it. Looks like using that move so soon required me to have to feed again!"_ It then looked at Nnoitra. _"Hmm... Your power is above a Vasto Lorde's. You should do just fine to replenish my strength. Don't struggle, and I promise you, it'll be quick!"_ Deoxys then launched himself at Nnoitra who was still stunned at what happened.

Regaining composure, he began to smile widely. "Now you're threatening me? ME?! An Espada of Arrancar class? You're dead meat little shit! HA HA HA!"

Outside, Nelliel was watching, amazed at this thing that was attacking Nnoitra. Both seemed like two wild beasts fighting over territory or a mate. _'What've you gotten yourself into Nnoitra?'_ She wondered. She then saw the Vasto Lordes cowering and went over to them hoping to gain some information.

When the Vasto Lordes saw her heading their way, they immediately took fighting stances. She merely put up a hand to mean she meant no harm. "Easy there." She said. "I'm just here to ask a few questions is all." The Vasto Lordes each looked at one another before nodding toward their supposed leader.

Said leader was a wolf like Hollow with huge fangs and a sharp tip at the end of its tail. It was also vaguely humanoid.

"Forgive us Arrancar." It said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Fenrir Thornbite. I am leader and protector of these Vasto Lordes. What questions do you wish to ask of us?"

Nelliel smiled softly at Fenrir. It appeared that this Hollow was quite reasonable at the very least. She then donned a serious expression and asked, "What is that thing fighting my comrade there?"

Fenrir appeared flabbergasted at this question. "Arrancar...you mean to say you've never heard of the Hollow known as Deoxys? It is an unknown Hollow that is not even a Menos class, yet can still easily defeat any Vasto Lorde!" His point was apparently proven when a powerful beam shot Nnoitra past them and into a nearby wall.

Nelliel looked their way and saw Nnoitra with gashes and bruises all over his form. He was also breathing heavily. She then looked to Deoxys and saw it in what it called it's Attack Forme. In this Forme, it's legs remain tapered. However, its blue stripes are no longer segmented and run the entire length of the leg and there is now a large spike on the knee. Two pairs of whip-like tentacles with pointed tips, one reddish-orange and one blue, replace its previous coiled, blunted tentacles. The protrusions on its head are now triangular with an additional one extending for the top of its head. Most of its reddish-orange skin has receded, revealing a striated, black chest and abdomen. Finally, its tail is now longer and more pointed.

Deoxys seemed worse for wear too, but suddenly, it spoke saying, _"Normal Forme: Recover."_ After saying that, it transformed back and regenerated almost instantly!

Nnoitra was beyond pissed now. First it beats him up like a rag doll, now it taunts him by regenerating it's wounds?! He'd had enough! Nnoitra then lifted up his Zanpakutō. "Pray! Santa Tere-"

_"Attack Forme: Knock Off!"_ Deoxys uttered. It then appeared right in front of Nnoitra and slapped him hard with a tentacle. Nnoitra was then covered in a dark aura and his Zanpakutō was immediately knocked away from his hands!

Deoxys grabbed it and, as if taunting him, snapped it into two pieces. For the first time in his undead life, Nnoitra was frightened.

_"Now...Arrancar."_ Nnoitra gasped at this. How'd it know what he was? _"Don't struggle and this'll be quick."_ Deoxys then outstretched it's tentacles and each slowly began to cocoon Nnoitra up!

"No! Stop it!" Nnoitra shouted.

_"Forgive me. But I must feed. And you got in my way. So now, you must pay the price!" _Deoxys said.

Deoxys then slowly began draining Nnoitra's energy. Before it could fully consume him though, a blade cut right through it's tentacles! It appeared that Deoxys had forgotten about Nnoitra's partner.

Nnoitra slowly got up. "Ugh. But why? Why did you save me?" He asked her.

"I'm not saving you Nnoitra. I'm merely preventing your suicidal actions so we won't lose an Espada." She said without turning around to face him. Nnoitra merely scoffed and lay back down on the ground; resting his weak body.

Nelliel faced Deoxys and said, "I am Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck: Tercera Espada. For threatening my comrade, you will pay the price...beast."

_"A beast?"_ Deoxys asked. _"If I am a beast, then let me show you a beast's true power!"_ Both then raised their Spiritual Power to it's max and then calmly glared at each other. Who would win?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>TO BE CONTINUED!<span>_**


End file.
